


В волчьей пасти

by Miss_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fox Stiles, Hogwarts, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Grimm/pseuds/Miss_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глянув на огромный циферблат, сотканный из вездесущего в этих краях тумана, точно над остроконечной крышей Волшебного банка «Гринготтс», Стайлз решил, что на сегодня с него хватит. Этим вечером Хогвартс перебьётся без его участия. Прошлёпав хлюпающими башмаками ещё пару улиц, маг остановился у небольшого… Эммм, бара, судя по всему. «Волчья Пасть» - яростно раскачиваясь на ветру, гласила потрёпанная вывеска. М-да, не похоже на самое радушное место для усталого путника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В волчьей пасти

Дождь шелестящим шёпотом падал на вымощенную дорожку Косого Переулка.  
  
– Чёрт возьми! - от души выругался Стайлз – пронизывающий ветер нагло смахнул капюшон с его головы. Шмыгнув носом, Стайлз плотнее укутался в мантию. Тело пробила крупная дрожь. Это вам, господа, отнюдь не родная Калифорния с её мягким, тёплым климатом! Будь он проклят – Туманный Альбион, а вместе с ним и Хогвартс, забравшийся в чёрте какую дыру! Если бы не длительное отсутствие работы…  
  
Аккурат на этой мысли стайлзов башмак угодил в глубокую лужу. Как результат – мокрые по самую щиколотку носки и окончательно испорченное настроение.  
  
– Да чтоб тебя! – взвыл молодой маг, стуча зубами от холода. Плевать на неодобрительно глянувшую на него мадам в годах. О, если бы только она знала! Перед ней вовсю чертыхается не кто-нибудь, а новоиспеченный преподаватель зельеваренья. Вот уже битый час он безуспешно колесит по Косому Переулку в поисках треклятой платформы с колесницей и гребаным фестралом. Это ж надо! Заблудиться в Косом Переулке и опоздать на традиционный сбор всех студентов в начале учебного года. Борода Мерлина, да Профессор Макгонагалл лично превратит его в… в… Во что-нибудь крайне мерзкое и отправит отцу-магглу обратно, в Бикон Хиллз! Причём самой дрянной совой для острастки. Тó-то шериф обрадуется.  
  
Глянув на огромный циферблат, сотканный из вездесущего в этих краях тумана, точно над остроконечной крышей Волшебного банка «Гринготтс», Стайлз решил, что на сегодня с него хватит. Этим вечером Хогвартс перебьётся без его участия. Прошлёпав хлюпающими башмаками ещё пару улиц, маг остановился у небольшого… Эммм, бара, судя по всему. «Волчья Пасть» - яростно раскачиваясь на ветру, гласила потрёпанная вывеска. М-да, не похоже на самое радушное место для усталого путника.  
  
\- До пофиг. – пробормотал Стайлз. Жёлтые глаза окон обещали тепло и какой-никакой, но ужин.  
  
Не успел Стайлз занести руку для стука (чёрт их разберёт, этих англичан с их любовью к манерам и растопыренным пальцам во время чаепития), дверь ворчливо открылась перед гостем сама.  
  
\- Охренеть! – не сдержался Стайлз. А подивиться было чему.  
  
За неказистым фасадом прятался самый что ни на есть настоящий лес. Ну, или почти. В лицо пахнуло тепло, смешанное с нотками хвои и догоравшего костра. Умудрённые годами деревья прорастали прямо сквозь половицы, закрывая посетителей друг от друга листвой, золотистой и по погоде осенней. Ну, а в дальнем конце помещения потрескивал догоравшими поленьями камин, то и дело пофыркивая синими искрами. Свеч как таковых не было, но были десятки соразмерных им огоньков (не привычно оранжевых, а изумрудных, местами - лазурных). Они плавали, будто огромные жуки, и создавали атмосферу, до странного доверительную и слегка интимную. А ещё Стайлз готов был поклясться: абсолютно каждый предмет здесь (неизменно из тёмной, почти чёрной древесины, с налётом близкого стайлзову сердцу американского минимализма) был сделан собственноручно хозяином и дышал _жизнью._ О! Не стоит забывать о располосованных стенах! Очевидно, чьи-то когти знатно постарались, глубоко выцарапывая трискелионы то тут, то там. Если присмотреться, можно было заметить ту же символику даже на мебели, аккуратно увитой цепями декору ради.  
  
«Веры» - мысленно резюмировал Стайлз. Не в пример им оборотни имеют за привычку прятаться по закоулкам, боясь высунуть свой по-собачьи мокрый нос в общество.  
  
Примечательно, но место не было пропитано волшебством, как весь Косой Переулок - каждая частичка его черепичных крыш. Несмотря на очевидные магические приёмы вроде освещения и временами пролетавшей мимо утвари, у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что попал он в некое подобие маггловского андеграундного заведения не для всех. Так что можно выдохнуть спокойно. Такое Стайлзу вполне по душе.  
  
Без лишних раздумий маг плюхнул на стол насквозь промокший портфель (прощай, тщательно составленный план обучения на первый семестр!), параллельно нашёптывая заклятие сушки, и хотел было усесться в ожидании официанта, но…  
  
\- Милашка, что заказываем? – томно поинтересовался женский голос прямо у стайлзова уха.  
  
\- Мамочки! – Стайлз отпрянул так резво, что в спешке опрокинул стул. Волшебная палочка оказалась в руке прежде, чем мозг зафиксировал опасность. Быстрее среагировали, разве что, инстинкты. Горящие жёлтым глаза заслуживают отдельного упоминания. Впрочем, как и заострившийся ряд зубов, которые Стайлз, шипя, продемонстрировал официантке. Распалённый и сбитый с толку, он непременно бросился бы на девчонку, но…  
  
\- Проблемы, Лора? – спокойно рыкнули за стайлзовой спиной. Настолько, насколько слово «рык» вообще соотносимо с наречием «спокойно».  
  
…но захрипел, когда в горло безжалостно впился ворот собственной мантии. То, что кто-то оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы поднять далеко не мелкого Стайлза всего-то одной рукой и при этом абсолютно будничным (для вера) тоном интересоваться у подружки, не докучает ли ей посетитель, почему-то возмутило Стайлза больше, чем то, что его удерживают за шкирку как напакостившего котёнка.  
  
\- Эй! - сердито рявкнул маг, попытавшись лягнуть неизвестного парня. Не вышло. Зато движение дало довольно-таки яркое (до тесноватых брюк в области паха) представление о том, _насколько_ хорошо слажен стайлзов захватчик. Охрененно хорошо. Вот насколько. Отчего-то это раздраконило ещё сильнее. - А ну отпусти меня, кусок д..!  
  
Не стóило оборачиваться, от слова совсем.  
  
Нет, дело не в охренительных, серо-зелёных глазах, глядящих на Стайлза едва ли не воинственно, не в сексуальной щетине или недовольно поджатой линии губ. Ну ладно, в них тоже. Чуточку. Куда сильнее Стайлза сшиб с ног _запах._ Стайлз и до того касался земли лишь носками башмаков, теперь и вовсе повис на незнакомце безвольной куклой. То, что его моментально перехватили поперёк груди сильные руки, отметилось краем сознания.  
  
\- Лис? Здесь, в Лондоне? Дерек, да быть того не мож..!  
  
На хрен бессмысленный трёп. Стайлзовы веки давно благоговейно закрыты. Нос уткнулся в чужую шею. Судорожный вдох – и в лёгких распустились доселе спящие цветы, а ещё - поздняя листва, укрытая прохладной утренней росой. Собрать бы её языком…  
  
…На языке остался слегка солоноватый привкус. Кто-то над стайлзовым ухом со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Будто по щелчку, временно отключенный мозг заработал в утроенном режиме.  
  
\- Борода Мерлина!- воскликнул Стайлз, с ужасом уставившись в лицо вера. Слава дýхам, то не было злым. Потрясённым скорее и немного… раздражённым?  
  
«Это всё брови, офигительные, нереальные брови» - подумал покрасневший Стайлз, а вслух брякнул:  
  
– Мне пора. Спасибо за... ужин, да.  
  
Каким таким чудом в спешке он не забыл о портфеле – загадка для него самого. Так быстро он не сматывался даже из постели Денни, куда угодил совершенного случайным образом, нажравшись накануне в честь… Кхм, пожалуй, об этом стóит умолчать.  
  
То, что за дверями «Волчьей пасти» Стайлза смиренно ожидал фестрал, вынудило его в отчаянии запустить пальцы в волосы и хорошенько за них дёрнуть, аж до выступивших слёз.  
  
\- Вот где ты был раньше, а? – спросил он у страшной фестраловой морды. Ожидаемо, та пофигистично отвернулась. – Я так и думал. _Чудеса, Мистер Стилински._ – покривлялся маг, кое-как запрыгивая в колесницу. Что? Он вполне может позволить себе побыть ребёнком последних парочку минут. Вскоре ему самому нужно будет возиться с ребятнёй и придётся «держать» лицо. Что для по-лисьи суетливого Стайлза Стилински непосильная задача, но он очень постарается. Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз бездумно уставился в окно, на мелькавшие за ним улочки Косого Переулка.  
  
Всю дорогу до Хогвартса стайлзово лицо отчаянно пылало. Всю дорогу до Хогвартса мысли занимали зелёные глаза незнакомого вера, а нос пытался вспомнить букет его невероятного запаха.  
  
В общем, то, что колотящееся сердце Стайлза осталось в волчьей пасти, он даже и не думал ставить под сомнение.  
  
Чёрт побери.  
  
  
\- Попрошу минуточку внимания! – поправив очки, Профессор Макгонагалл обвела студентов строгим взглядом. Весь Большой зал послушно притих. Стайлз же продолжил флегматично ковырять вилкой в тарелке. Аппетита не было. Всю ночь он не мог уснуть. Стóило прикрыть глаза, под веками тут же вырисовывалась хмурая рожа одного знакомого-незнакомого вера, и это злило. Причём, что злило больше – то, что приходилось ворочаться с боку на бок без сна или непонятная тоска, затопившая грудь аж до самого горла, непонятно.  
  
– С этого года, начиная с пятого курса, у всех вас появится факультатив.  
  
Студенты дружно заныли. Уголок стайлзова рта приподнялся. О, ему понятна их боль! В школе его непоседливая задница не могла отсидеть даже положенных часов, не то, что добавочных.  
  
Профессор властно махнула рукой - и бормотание молодняка снова прекратилось.  
  
\- Каждый из вас должен попробовать свои силы в анимагии. В конце концов, мы не хотим повторения истории Джеймса Поттера и его друзей. – весомо отрезала Профессор. – Мистер Хейл, будьте добры.  
  
И хотя последняя фраза была произнесена почти шёпотом, в дверном проёме тут же появился… знакомый вер. Широким шагом он сокращал расстояние до преподавательского стола. Зал охватил восторженный шепоток студентов, без зазрения совести принявшихся обсуждать нового учителя. Или, возможно, восторженным стало исключительно состояние самого Стайлза? Плевать, ведь серо-зелёные глаза смотрели только на ошарашенного Стайлза, а губы были изогнуты в хищной улыбке.  
  
Да, определённо. Сердце Стайлза в волчьей пасти (белозубой и сексуальной, черт). Так ему подумалось, когда он со стуком падал лбом на стол, едва не шипя от отчаяния.  
  
Черт побери.  
  
Этот учебный год обещает быть воистину сложным.

**_КОНЕЦ  
Liliah E.Grimm_ **


End file.
